BeelzebubINFERNO
by Suzuki Rui
Summary: After the battle with the Pillar Squad and well the world saved once again or more like delayed its destruction the gang are back from their rest and heallings and things are the same as ever...or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**Beelzebub-INFERNO**

Disclaimer: Umm I do not own Beelzebub or any of its characters...but I certainly hope you will enjoy reading this...happy reading...

Author's note: Okay umm this is my second story...I am doing both my stories at the same time...a challenge I suppose and a sense of accomplishments when they are finished...so umm review please...thanks

Summary: After the battle with the Pillar Squad and well the world saved once again or more like delayed its destruction the gang are back from their rest and healing and things are the same as ever...or are they (cheesy bit right, sorry I just really wanted to say that or at this case write it)? There are some major changes or morphing going on, especially with their emotions, strength and knowledge. Finding out about demons and such have certainly changed their perspective on their everyday lives. New found emotions brings shyness and their strength and loyalty tested. Oga, Baby Beel and Hilda? Major changes, problems and questions...answer? Furuichi? The hero of the day? Find out ...

_Flashback _

"Oi, Can you still fight?" He said with concern on his tone and panting looked at the beautiful blonde crouching down beside him. With a baby on his back whose eyes were sparkling with excitement as the fights with the Pillar Squad grew more and more violent and chaotic, although as soon as either his contractor or his wet nurse were hurt he would be on the verge of crying.

"Oi! I'm talking to you bi-" he growled in a louder voice but was interrupted by her quick swift movements as the blonde bombshell quickly stood up and dusted herself off seeming to be untouched though fatigue and pain can clearly be seen through her.

"As always you are a fool! Do you really think these mere weaklings can touch me? Do not even begin to think you can compare yourself to me, instead why not prove that your strength is as big as your ego then maybe you can dare yourself fantasise." She calmly said with a sarcastic tone in her voice and emitting an air of coolness and grace as she stood proudly looking at her enemies with superiority.

Taken aback from her response he walked away from her hissing in a whisper "Damn bitch! I was just trying to see if she was-"

"Place your worries on yourself..." she interrupted him yet again as she heard every hissed of whisper leaving his mouth "and focus on your battle. Concentrate on your enemy and banish everything else. If you wish to compose yourself and gain back your strength, then start by closing your eyes, inhale and exhale, feel the power emitted from the seal guide it to travel on every part of your body and centre it to your core and most importantly battle as one with the young master."

Surprise and shock by what seemed to him as a concerned response he stood frozen with the baby's eyes shining with admiration as was everyone else to the bewildering blonde. The barbaric teen's eyes widened as he looked back at her, who was tending the injuries of his companions (as if he'd admit they were his friends but they weren't his followers either as the demonic-like teen disliked fanatics and well frankly he just didn't care as it was just a waste of time for him, although he liked people groveling to him). But there she was the only woman heck the only being to ever let him taste fear, the admired and feared demoness whose infamously known to be apathetic towards demonic emotions any emotions known, despised human emotions and detested human beings was there tending them. Rather compose and wore her famous blank face was trying to stop their bleeding applying pressure to the wound and bandaging them with pieces of her Gothic Lolita dress as she rips and tears them apart. The ruthless delinquent stood in amazement and desperately trying to read her touchable yet unattainable face but to no avail he just couldn't read her, she was the most untamed woman he had ever encountered, well he didn't really care much about women anyways, though for some reason that is beyond him he thought her different to other women, inside him he was concerned for her, a feeling that was unknown to him though he blames the baby for this new found feeling of concern towards the demoness as the baby and him are 'one' therefore they share emotions and strength. But secretly and unbeknown to him yet, he was drawn to her, he was bewitched by her, he was manipulated by her, he was powerless to her and soon he will be craving her, hungry for her and wanting her.

As he continued to read her he was awoken back to reality by a small delicate hand slapped on his face, unknown to the world that by these small tender hands humanity will be destroyed. "Dah!" the baby squealed stating for his contractor to move closer to his nurse as his voice was filled with concern and morphing into sobs with each 'Dah' and frantic movements on top of the merciless teen's head. But the stubborn legendary teen in junior high and who defeated the Toho Shinki of Ishiyama High also just known as the TKKH ignored the baby's squeals and followed everything the breathtaking blonde suggested and stood frozen facing his enemies.

Successful on defeating his opponents the other Pillar Squad moved in to attack the brave blonde who was fighting them and tending at the same time noticing this our hero growled "SHIT!" then quickly moving towards her but was stopped as General Graffel attacked him and with an irritated face our young hero quickly rushed to attack him "TASTE THE BLAZING PUNCH OF HELL!". Once again defeating his enemies he as fast as he could ran towards the bold blonde as she was fighting well despite her injuries and trying to stop the others from dying she looked in control of the situation. However Commander Nahga took her by surprise by attacking her from above and barely dodging the attack she could feel her body starting to shatter inside out her legs gave weight and she dropped to the ground.

"HILDA-NEE-SAMA!" a frantic scream flooded the room and the feared young man quickly turned his attention to the broken blonde that was sitting on the floor breathing heavily and defiantly trying to stand.

_End of Flashback_

"You Lazy Gutter-trash! How long do you plan on moping in your room? Your wounds has healed a week ago." Hilda entered the room glaring at Oga who was slouching on the floor surrounded by a pool of manga books and holding one in his hand whilst the other grabs crisps and as Hilda looks at her surroundings she also notices the scrambled t-shirts on the floor, table, the telly, the bed, everywhere.

"Huh?" he replied acting dumbfounded glancing at Hilda then quickly turning back his attention to his manga and laughed thinking Hilda to be clueless it was just a fake to turn her attention away from his 'still-pissed' face though little did he know the manipulative demoness caught his facade and questioned him with a glance. She knew full well that unless whatever is stuck in his throat won't be let out the egotistical teen will just keep on moping. But Hilda thought of a way to do this, without Oga's knowledge that it was her intention to get him back to his usual foolish self, for some odd reason that's beyond her she wanted the idiotic man to return to his normal senseless ways who just loved reading foolish mangas and playing video games and very much liked watching childish animes and most of all hungered for fighting (even more now, because his trying to 'limit' himself from fighting and trying to do 'good deeds' and to get the young master to be attached to someone else). Hilda couldn't figure him out, she didn't understand him he was merciless yet compassionate, impatient yet understanding, knowledgeable yet foolish, mature yet idiotic, an egotistic trash yet a brave warrior, she knew him yet she didn't, his a mystery yet sometimes she finds him useless and a waste of her time, a good role model for the young master because his ruthless and barbaric yet an amateur and yet heroic. If you ask Hilda for one word to describe Oga based on her knowledge on him so far, she would declare that Oga is...Intricate. So being terribly clever as she, Hilda managed to think of a way to rid Oga of his silly thoughts and focus his attention on the young master. Hilda picked up Baby Bee'l who was playing with a demonic toy and she placed him on her lap as she seated herself on Oga's bed and gave the young master his favourite milk and caressing him at the same time to put him to sleep.

"It would seem that your bond with young master has increased based on the seal," Hilda began to fill the silence with her soft melodic yet apathetic voice "it was due to the battle with the Pillars". She waited patiently for Oga to join in. Glancing over to her he said "Ah" paused for a few seconds until finally he bellowed "Those damn useless demons are _the_ 'gutter-trash'! Who the hell did they think they were trying to pick a fight with me the handsome cool popular young man whom everyone looked up to! If they ever come back here for a fight I'll make them grovel before me for daring to pick a fight with me, me the legendary-" he stopped feeling an eye glaring at him that it almost felt like the back of his head was burning with intensity. Hilda was glaring at him to interrupt his drablings as his ego it seems has rise to next level. So placing his attention back on the topic she wanted to talk, Hilda spoke ever so coolly and calmly "Indeed you managed to defeat them with the help of your companions the Toho Shinki, especially the red head. It seems their strength has increased greatly I would presume as you were training they were also".

"Ah" he replied trying to mimic the coolness in Hilda's tone and getting fired up at the topic of training and strength "Toujou was training himself, guess they have gotten quite strong and Ao-No-Kunie-No-Ah-Kunieda Aoi trained with her grandfather and the demon-sensing chick (A:N - The "demon-sensing chick" Oga is referring to is Fuyuu Isa) taught her how to defeat demons, not bad ne?" he rather said in an implying voice which made Hilda's eyes twitch (A:N - Hilda's eye twitch is not because of jealousy which Oga think so, but rather because she thought that the reason behind Oga's behaviour was because he likes Aoi and Hilda detested conversation based on human emotions especially adoration).

"Yes the red head is indeed strong and _still_ a candidate. The dark haired? Yes she is very skilled though lacks brutality" she was stating rather than implying.

At this point their conversation and voices seemed to be challenging each other, I suppose the expression "my horse is bigger than your horse" applies to this.

"Tch, I don't think so..." he mumbled "Anyways Aoi she's alright and she is strong plus Baby Bee'l likes her too" he exclaimed.

With Oga's reply Hilda thought she hit the target and assumed that finding out Aoi and Kunieda are the same person Oga acquired an admiration for her and the admiration grew into a "detestable emotion" as Hilda would refer to 'fondness'.

_"Hmph, so that is what's occurring in this idiot's mind! Such vulgar thoughts. However I do not have much choice..." _Hilda thought.

"Is that so? Yes indeed the young master is..._soft_ towards her" she strained the last part, disliking the idea of 'softness' towards a human.

"Ah maybe its her parenting skills, eyi maybe its her gentleness, ah no eto her strength, eyi kindness? Hmm..." Oga teased, emphasising on certain words

_"This has to end. I can no longer stand such despicable words being thrown at me, my ears will burn in torture" _Hilda thought whilst glaring at an amused Oga

"Is that so? Therefore you like her?" with sharpness in her tone as she disliked idle conversation most especially conversation involving on human emotions. However Oga thought differently, he thought Hilda was really pissed off because she was somehow jealous.

"Hmm? Ah" Oga said with a hint of teasing in his voice and eyes aimed directly at Hilda and staring at her.

"Hmm I see..." narrowing her eyes at his glaring ones. Hilda thought this was the reason for his mire than aloofness and laziness and decided to help the pitiful creature, for the sake of the young master. _"Now how do you show ones...'emotional crisis' to the one your...affectionate of? Because clearly this fool do not know and is therefore left clueless spending all his time in this awful room and is at my mercy...This is proving to be quite problematic"._

Whilst Hilda ponders on this "universal question" Oga is also pondering just staring through Hilda and for once pondering.

Oga's POV

Where's that damn t-shirt. Tch don't I have something decent? Ack screw that woman she can wear whatever she wants...NO! She has to wear mine. Huh? What the hell's eating me? Searching for decent t-shirts to give to that, that, that damn woman! Baka Furuichi! This is all your fault, yours and that hellish woman...

_Flashback_

"Aahh! Hilda-nee-sama! Hey you, no fair there's two of you! Hilda-nee-sama are you okay?" that pipsqueak well squeaked, she was squeaking for her her 'precious Hilda-nee-sama' yeah that's right I'm mimicking and mocking her voice got a problem?

Tch as I was trying to get my strength back or control it, the stubborn woman was fighting the two left "low-lives" that's what she called them. I have to say the woman can fight like hell, even though her old wounds opened up and at the same time gaining new wounds she can still fight, and as much as I hate to say this she's fighting even better than me at certain points. Heck she beated the other one almost to death, it'll take about a year to recover.

Damn when did she become so strong, did she train? Whilst they were fighting, everyone was at awe, they were fighting so fast I can hardly keep up and these idiots just stares in awe with their eyes wide open and mouth almost as big as hippos and I thought they were all unconscious.

"Dah! Dah, Dah, Daabū!" another pipsqueak, squeaked on top of my head. What the hell is he doing? Punching the air?

Tch doesn't that woman know how to dodge? Guess she's only good with that umbrella sword of hers. What the-

"EEEEEEHHHHH? H-hilda-nee-sama?" ack doesn't this underdeveloped brat speak instead of shout? And what the hell happened to this woman?

Its like back at the time when Himekawa kidnapped her along with Furuichi her dress was torn, only this time its worse. This time the Gothic Lolita dress of hers is completely torn-they can see way too much skin and these idiots are literally drooling its disgusting! Damn it!

I'm gonna burn that damn gene-Huh? "O-oi what the hell do you think your doing trying to stand up? Stay like that, that t-that way your knee is covering-the hell I said stay crouched down!" I'm raising my voice, yeah that's right, its 'cos she won't listen. Now what is she doing? She's staring at them those idiots one by one looking at Kunieda first then to Kazaki, well she's going round everyone will except for me, she's turning her head and glaring towards them except me. Damn that really-for some reason that irritates me! What, am I not that good enough for you to look at or glare at? Who the hell does she think she is? Ari? She's asking Furuichi-Baka Furuichi don't just sit there and drool at her-you sicken me Furuichi!

"You. Hand me your shirt" she was demanding stretching out her arms to Furuichi, and the idiots sat there gobsmacked and I just stood there wide eyes and mouth a bit open and again surprised by this demon. Then again she demanded to Furuichi-the hell with her tone-why the hell is it still calm? "I will not ask again. Give me your shirt. You have exactly 10 seconds until I evaporate you". The hell Furuichi- what are you doing? ...

Sorry I will have to leave it at that...cliffhanger I know...but don't worry I will update as soon as I can...

If you like or don't like this story let me know...so please review I would like to know your opinions...I can take criticism but please don't be too mean...I'm only little!

Many Thanks and Hope you enjoyed it...


	2. Teaser

Ummm Helloooooo …... It's been awhile I'm really sorry it's me a while to update, I'm just in the middle of finishing chapter 2 so umm here's a little teaser for it...

* * *

><p>"Hmm I wonder what it would taste like? Have you ever thought what this would taste like Oga Tatsumi? The taste of a maiden's lips though tainted as it is?" he smirked damn it! What the hell is he saying?<p>

"Don't you f***ing dare touch her!" I growled at him something I never thought would leave my throat.

"Hmm my my what a beautiful expression you have there. As if to say 'touch her and I'll skin you alive' how magnificent!"

Why the hell isn't she moving and shoving him away he's just letting him carelessly roam her stomach and her wrist. Damn that woman move. Why don't you move...

"Tsk. Tell me Oga Tatsumi. That expression of yours most especially the look in your eyes emits familiarity with this wretch. Tell me what does she mean to you? It seems as if you have known her for some time? Tell me have you made some beautiful bond of memories with her? I'll give you one piece of advice before destroying you Oga Tatsumi, never let yourself be too attached most certainly not to this woman because not only will the goodbye be painful but _betrayal_ is far more bitter sweet of a punishment for getting too close with this little ever so beautiful_ spawn." _The things he was saying really didn't sink in my brain cos all I thought was ripping his mouth from his ugly face so that it can never touch her arms EVER again.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your patience …... Just a little bit more and I will upload the full chapter... Gomen ~.~<p> 


	3. Cravings of a Sadist

A little word from the author! Me! ^_^

Hello... **Gomen** it took me awhile to update this story I was still writing its draft cos I didn't know whether to actually go down the line of making the story more deep or layed back and not too serious. Then I hit that block -.- BUT then the last few chapters of Beelzebub inspired me to just take the story as how I feel it could be. So as a thank you I will add in the concept of Hilda-san loosing her memories but not completely following the plot of the original story like how she lost her memories to how she got it back **in the next few chapters** of this story. So umm like I said or typed I will just be using the 'memory loss' concept. I wanted to take her memory loss in a completely different way instead of just a comedy relief as a time out to start another arc in the original story of Beelzebub. So I hope you will all like the story and _review_ and if you dislike it let me know as well so that I can try improve, _please and thank you_ ^_^

Ara ara wait I forgot (hehe gomen) – Umm I think in this chapter because it's based on Oga's POV he might be slightly Out Of Character if not slightly then definitely! Sorry I will try in the future chapters to stick to the characters characterizations!

Gomen... ~.~

If you have anything you wish to say or ask me about this story then voice out ^^ I will gladly answer any questions or settle any doubts ^^

**Thank Yous!**

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu for those of you who have reviewed my story and for letting me know your opinions whether good or bad ^^ I truly appreciate it and as a way of showing my gratitude I shall do my best to try and update chapters as quickly as possible now that I have a clear idea as to where to take this story! Thank you so much ^_^

Thank you very much as well for those of you who have been waiting patiently for the release of this chapter so without further a 'do enjoy...

Disclaimer: Yes I Suzuki Rui do not own Beelzebub or any of its characters, plot lines etc... [only in my dreams do I have complete control *.*]...

Chapter 2: Cravings of a Sadist...

[Oga's POV]

Just like that baka, Furuichi took off his shirt and gave it to her, she was putting it on as if she was like in one of those stupid drama shows in slow motion acting all "graceful" and sh**- the hell the she think she's doing? Baka furuichi why did you easily give that woman your shirt?

Damn, this is really annoying me? Why is it annoying me?

I then looked at Furuichi and then he gave me a look that says "Sorry Oga but if i didn't, she'll give me a lot more than just hell and Hilda-san can be really scary!" with his arms crossed trying to cover himself up for the sake of the ladies. Pfft how much of a baka can he be?

Then I gave him a reply look that says "Baka Furuichi where has your sense of man pride blown off to? Oh yeah I forgot it blew with the wind long ago!" I couldn't help it and even let out a sigh when I looked at that woman. She still hasn't finished putting on that damn shirt! Kuso, will you just hurry up and cover yourself already!

I couldn't take it anymore it looked to me like she was hugging the shirt instead of putting it on and it really p***ed me off so I naturally I let her know about it "Oi! You ain't in some movie to be doing it slow motion and showing off your skin like that!" And what you might ask the reply she gave me? Well that woman being her its no surprise "Shut Up!"

Damn they look really good though; I hadn't noticed but her skin looked really white and soft, her arms and legs looks really long, smooth and shapely plus they look so _soft_. The hell is up with that skin anyways, there's no such things wherever in the world you might be? Hate to admit it but the woman looks really damn good. Tch like I'd ever admit that!

But she really shouldn't be in that position a lot her skin can be seen and her back is clearly seen damn if only-HAH? If only what? What the hell was I about to say, the hell am I thinking like that for? [A:N -.- Of course in actuality Hilda-san is struggling to put on the shirt as every move she makes is critical due to her open wounds and a now very revealing Gothic Lolita dress, that if Hilda-san was to move recklessly a lot more of her maiden body would be exposed than necessary. Ah the joys of youth, its quite alright Tatsumi-kun it is absolutely natural for your visualization of Hilda-san to be in that way. Oh my~ what am I saying _ of course its not alright Tatsumi-kun you're on your way to becoming a Furuichi number 2! Plus dare I say it a hentai kyaa _ ! Do not fret Tatsumi-kun I will do my best to not forget your characterization though it is proving to be quite challenging afterall this** is** a romance story ^^ but nevertheless I will try...Hai! Saa mina gambate ne? Oh!]

Ack damn it! This is giving me a headache, this is all your fault Furuichi. Tch you sicken me, look at that face of yours staring at her with your eyes rolling at every part of her body and your drooling so much there's probably enough to fill a whole litre why can't you be more like them-what the? [A:N At this point the rest of them also couldn't help staring at the very lovely and alluring Hilda-san and due to her current appearance they found it too stimulating; every single one of them, even the girls started questioning their gender oh my~] unbelievable all of them are staring at her even those baka-demons are looking at her with wide eyes and drooling, mouths opened wide. Who the hell gave them permission to stare? Tch they all sicken me, even Kunieda has turned like them. Ah-ah kuso I don't care anymore. Demo nande? Why can't _I _take my eyes off her? … She really is something though out of this world alright! Tsk I don't know what the hell I'm thinking anymore why does she always make me lose it. Hmph like I'd actually admit to those idiots that in some way that demonic woman is attractive or damn makes me feel all weird. Kuso! The hell is happening to me?

NANE? NANDE? NANE? NANDE? NANNE? [A:N Ah hai hai Tatsumi-kun, wakata -.-]

NA-Ari?

Ah she's done! Phew finally it sure took her some time. Ah OI WATCH OUT! Kuso damnit the hell with them they just keep coming back up. "Oi woman are you alright?" why isn't she moving? Ah damn those baka-demons how could they just attack her like that. What the hell is she doing "Oi stand up!"

"It's no use she will no longer be able to stand. So how's about it! Your turn to dance human!" one of them just smugged. Damn how I'd love to pin that smirk right to the ground and punch it down back to the demon world. But I knew the first thing I had to do was to get to her but that damn demon attacked me and even worse the impact of the attack was so great that it also harmed the others as well as Hilda. Damn it this is seriously not good for that already wrecked body of hers and Beel is getting really worried I have to do something. "OI WOMAN! STAND UP! OI! O-"

"Shut up" she said brokenly and coughed so much that blood was coming out of her mouth. "Damn it don't move" I tried to crawl to her my ears ringing from the blast, my eyesight started getting blurry damn can't see properly its all fuzzy and my wounds are opening up even more I got even more wounds damn that Kusotare [A:N This means sh**head :o]. But I don't have any control over my body seems like its slacking. Kuso this body.

I just need to take her and get her away from here. I _had_ to take her. I _have_ to take her. **I** _want_ to take _her_!

Why's he walking towards her. "Don't you f***ing touch her!" I got a little panicky so I tried standing up and running towards her but it was too late. I was too damn late. Why?

He grabbed hold of her and snatched her arm to stand her up. But she just fell from the ground. She could no longer hold herself up. For several times again and again he grabbed her arm to stand her up but each time she just fell from the ground with so much pain and impact than before.

I didn't want to see this! I didn't want to see her like this! More so I hated seeing some other man- demon- whatever touching her arm like so. It really boiled my blood that this piece of sh** was hurting her. Although I'm actually glad that the others are unconscious so they didn't see her like this. I know that if they were to see her in this state it would definitely cause a riot on that overly exaggerated pride.

The baka demon was enjoying his sadistic ways of grabbing her arm and letting her fall and seeing her whence in pain. Damn it all! I can't move he cast some sort of barrier box around me that I can barely even lift my arms up so all I could do is watch pathetically as he tore her apart from the ground and grabbed her wrist above her and holding it above his head so that her lower arm was touching his face and gripped his arm along her stomach.

More than he enjoyed hurting her, more than I hated him holding her arm, he enjoyed it more to feel her body against his own and hearing her suppressed whence from the pain her body was emitting, and him seeing her face's expression by the pain. And I? I DESPISED IT ALL. I despised this demon standing in front of me engulfing himself from her warmth and the softness of her body. I despised this demon. I wanted to torture him. Kill him then raise him back from the dead only to kill him once more. Damn it why can't I break this stupid barrier. Hm what's he doing? What the heck is he doing?

"Hmm I wonder what it would taste like? Have you ever thought what it would taste like Oga Tatsumi? The taste of a maiden's lips, though tainted as it is?" he smirked damn it! What the hell is he saying?

"Don't you f***ing dare touch her!" I growled at him something I never thought would ever leave my throat.

"Hmm my my~ what a beautiful expression you have there. As if to say 'touch her and I'll skin you alive' how magnificent!"

Why the hell isn't she moving and shoving him away he's just letting him carelessly roam her stomach and her wrist. Damn that woman move. Why don't you move...

"Tsk. Tell me Oga Tatsumi. That expression of yours most especially the look in your eyes emits familiarity with this wretch!. Tell me what does she mean to you? It seems as if you have known her for some time. Tell me have you made some beautiful bond of memories with her? Hmph I'll give you one piece of advice before destroying you Oga Tatsumi. Never let yourself be too attached! Most certainly not to this woman because not only will the goodbye be painful but _betrayal_ is a far more bitter sweet of a punishment for getting too close with this little-ever-so-beautiful_ spawn." _The things he was saying really didn't sink in my brain cos all I thought was ripping his mouth from his ugly face so that it can never touch her arms EVER again.

" My my~ Oga Tatsumi you have a pair of very expressive eyes. It doesn't take a psychic for one to know the meanings of them. Hmph don't tell me you actually want to save her and take her back only for the sole reason of its 'Beelzebub-sama's wish'. Pathetic!"

"Don't f***ing laugh you worthless piece of sh**! I'll rid that smirk of your face and make you bow before me!" I grinned demonically because I will never let this low life see or feel anything less from me than what is to be expected. Hell no! 'Sides I am the great rampaging ogre! Ore-sama! [A:N This means 'the great me' for the males, so once again Tatsumi-kun's ego was let loose]

"Oh how scary~ You know Oga Tatsumi I was thinking of ways to distinguish that grin plastered on that face of yours. Maybe I'll use her" he smirked evilly and crushed her against him that Hilda grimaced from the pain. I knew my eyes widened at seeing the pain in Hilda's expression knowing full well that she swallowed the screech of pain that was yelling out of her throat. Yet she was someone who saw the value of pride, someone who would never lower her head to the likes of some lowly demon slaves with no trace of noble blood. No even if it is a blue blooded demon she will still show her pride and will never allow herself to show them weakness. That's just how that woman is! How annoying that stubbornness and pride of hers!

"Ah-ah I'm getting rather bored. How about we play a little game Oga Tatsumi?" the scum grinned again

"Don't kid yourself you filthy scum!" Oh looks like some of the woman's venomous tongue rubbed off on me, tsk have to be careful not to get too comfy with her otherwise the next thing I'll know I'm wearing Gothic Lolita clothes, even just thinking about it and not actually imagining it makes me shiver.

"The only game there will be played is me beating the crap out of that already ugly face of yours! Kusotare!"

Well from the look on his face I'd say he's really p***ed, I mean no matter how you look at it he's completely narrowing his eyes at me, but finally that annoying smirk's gone.

"I shall give you another piece of advice Oga Tatsumi. Never anger me!" Crap what's he gonna do this time? Then before I could even think of the things he'll do he attacked the others firing a magma flare or whatnot. Damn I completely forgot this stupid barrier!

"Well it seems you take pleasure in wanting so much to be the hero. But this isn't some little girl's fantasy made into a fanfic, that you should think, even for a mere second that you're the knight in shining armor here to save the princess and the castle from the evil dragon. Oga Tatsumi." (A:N ...anu -.-)

"Hah?" What the hell is this yapping on about now?

"Ahem. As I was saying earlier shall we play a game? A choosing game"

"A choosing game? What the hel-"

"Indeed! A choosing game. I shall be the judge and you the pawn. Well it is only fitting that I am given such honour afterall you are just a tool." Damn this baka demon when I get out this I'm gonna pumme-

"Shall we have a price for the winner as well?" Tsk

"Might as well have one since I will win and then beat that ug-" damn this demon is always interrupting me.

"Be careful~ I might just have to end the game before it even begun."

Tch

"Now then for the price, of which you are so overly confident you shall gain. Hmm how about **Hildegarde** worthy of whoever shall win indeed!"

"What?" What the hell he wants that woman as the price? Did this kusotare demon crack his head when I pummeled him?

"Dah"

"Hmm Bel'bo [A:N baby Beel] you say something?" Tsk my minds all over the place damn this baka demon.

"Dah, dah, daabu"

"I see" well looks like bel'bo's ready to go for it, no need to hold back then. Alri-

"Imbecile..."

What the heck is up with everyone not only interrupting me when I'm speaking but my train of thoughts too?

"Oi woman don't try to speak its annoying to have to see you barely even standing"

"S-shut up" Phew she's still conscio-Ari? Why did I just sigh in relief... I'm really loosing my-

"AHH DAMN IT! Will you just cooperate for once woman? THIS! All OF THIS! Its all driving me crazy! Oi you piece of sh** hurry up! I wanna end this!" I really am loosing it, lets just get this over and done with. I'm going to make him grovel before me!

"Indeed. I agree. But listen well Oga Tatsumi when I win you will give me this woman. And you? You will vanish from my sight."

"Hmph! You mean IF you win. 'sides you're clearly just all talk no action. Tell you what, get this thing of me and I'll gladly send you back to the demon world with your face still in tacked as a gift and I'll even throw in your pathetic sidekicks over there as a souvenir. Or you can think of it buy one get one free" Damn am I good or what!

See quiet as a mouse like I said all talk no action!

"Very well then. Let me explain the rules of the game" Hmm what's the calm voice? It somewhat disgusts me.

"First. Once your mind is set there is no going back or changing what you have already decided in your mind. Oh and to make things more interesting-this!" What the hell is that suppose to be? Hm looks like a headband or-

"Yes it is just as you might have guessed. It is indeed a headband or also called 'Atama no doku' (A:This means "Poison of the head"). A very rare item in the demon world. Once you put it over your head, it will automatically read your thoughts. Don't hurt yourself by just thinking over it afterall it should only be my own doing-physically." What the-

"Let me explain. Once your mind has processed a thought the band will instantly recognise it. However when the thought processed is spoken differently, thus the things you have uttered having a different outcome of your mind, a poison will be sent starting from the soles of your feet and will travel up to your brain every time your mind and and what has been spoken are different. Giving the carrier a very torturing and painfully aggravating death from inside out. Thrilling isn't it?"

... (A:N "..." This means Tatsumi-kun is literally speechless and mindblown that his thoughtless of what to reply for a minute there concsiously of course, but unconsciously he admits its so painfully accelerating and thrilling that it almost gives me shivers. Almost.)

"So your intentions is to kill me slowly?"

"Oh no Oga Tatsumi. You are teh wearer yes but not the carrier. The atama no doku comes with this. They are a pair." Hmm? A jewel flybug?

"Once the Hebikonchu has contact with blood it will emmediately wants more. Therefore searching for the owner of the blood and penetrating the skin until recahes the blood vessels. Once its proboscis sucks the blood it will automatically secrete poison with the same amount as the inatake of blood. Therefore instead of blood flowing in your body its replaced by poison slowly deteriorating you from the inside. Just think what will happen once it creeps into your heart and poisoning your mind." (A:N "Hebi" means serpent or snake and " Konchu" means insect or bug. So umm what I mean here is that the bug device is called 'serpent bug' hai not very original gomen ~.~)

"Oh? And what exactly are you planning on doing with that?"

"Well it's quite simple really almost to the point of predictable- It will be inserted to a carrier. Who you might ask? Hmm someone who does not easily die."

...

"That's right. Who else but Hildegarde." I'm going to torture this baka demon until he begs for his life!

"Don't screw with me baka kusotare!"

"On the contrary I'm very serious. You see to the common (A:N Meaning the commoners of the demons) blooded-demons the outcome are the same, within a minute before the poison can even reach the heart they crumble and die. To the humans they melt from the inside out feeling only a little bit of pain and instantly dies. To the blue-bloodeds it has a different outcome; instead of crumbling or melting, their insides will feel like a fire has been ignited- burning them and at the same time draining their energy in order for regeneration to be completely nullified. And to a _pariah_ the outcome is absolutely unpredictable and makes one so expectantly enthralled."

Umm I'm afraid I'll have to leave at that gomen ^^ until Chapter 3 – Forgotten Memories. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu saa dewa mata! Ki o tsukete ^^


End file.
